A.M. Juster
A.M. Juster is the pen name of ' Michael James Astrue' (born 1956). Astrue is an American lawyer and civil servant, who became Commissioner of the Social Security Administration in 2007. He is also, as Juster, a noted American poet and literary critic. Life After his secondary education at The Roxbury Latin School, Astrue earned a bachelor's degree from Yale University, where he served as President of the Yale Political Union, and a Juris Doctor degree from Harvard Law School.News Release, Feb. 12, 2007, Social Security Online, Press Office, U.S. Social Security Administration, Web, June 8, 2012. Astrue, who previously served in the Social Security Administration as Counselor to the Commissioner, served in the US Department of Health and Human Services as General Counsel and as Acting Deputy Assistant Secretary for Leigislation. He also served as Associate Counsel to the President of the United States at the White House in the Reagan and George Bush Sr administrations. In the private sector, he practiced law and was as a senior executive at several biotechnology companies. Astrue was nominated as Commissioner of the Social Security Administration by President George W. Bush on September 14, 2006 and confirmed by the U.S. Senate on February 2, 2007. He was sworn in on February 12, 2007 to serve a six-year term.http://www.ssa.gov/pressoffice/factsheets/astrue.htm Writing In the June/July 2010 issue of First Things magazine, Astrue was profiled by poet Paul Mariani, who revealed him as the person behind the pseudonym "A.M. Juster" (an anagram of "M.J. Astrue"), the poet and translator associated with New Formalism.'Regard The Scuttlebutt as True', First Things, June/July 2010. As Juster, Astrue has published a translation of [http://www.upenn.edu/pennpress/book/14518.html The Satires of Horace] (University of Pennsylvania Press, 2008), a book of Petrarch translations, Longing for Laura (Birch Brook Press, 2001), and a book of original poetry, The Secret Language of Women (University of Evansville 2003).University of Evansville : Title Juster was also the first moderator of Eratosphere, the largest on-line site for formal poetry. Recognition * Howard Nemerov Sonnet Award three times, most recently in 2008. * 2002 Richard Wilbur Award, for The Secret Language of Women selected by Rachel Hadas Publications Poetry * The Secret Language of Women: Poems. Evansville, IN: University of Evansville Press, 2002. *''The Billy Collins Experience: Poems''. Hemet, CA: Kelsay Books, 2016. *''Sleaze and Slander: New and selected poems, 1995-2015''. Evansville, IN: Measure Press, 2016. Translated *Franceco Petrarca, Longing for Laura: A selection of new Petrarch translations. Delhi, NY: Birch Brook Press, 2001. *Horace, Satires (with introduction by Susanna Morton Braund). Philadelphia, PA: University of Pennsylvania Press, 2008. *Albius Tibullus, Elegies. Oxford, UK: Oxford University Press, 2012. *Maximianus, Elegies. Philadelpha, PA: University of Pennsylvania Press, 2018. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:A M Juster, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, May 29, 2018. See also *New Formalists *List of U.S. poets References External links ;Poems *[http://www.thehypertexts.com/A.%20M.%20(Mike)%20Juster%20Poet%20Poetry%20Picture%20Bio.htm Poems in The HyperTexts.] *AM Juster at PoemHunter (10 poems) *The Poetry of A.M. Juster (11 poems) *Around the Scuttlebutt: Brief poems by A.M. Juster at Brief Poems ;Books *A.M. Juster at Amazom.com ;About *Astrue's SSA biography *Michael J. Astrue at NNDB *A.M. Juster Official website *Regard the Scuttlebutt as True, First Things *Rhina Espaillat, "Introducing Mike Juster." Category:1956 births Category:American poets Category:Formalist poets Category:Harvard Law School alumni Category:Living people Category:Social Security (United States) Category:21st-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:New Formalists